fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Cat
Chapter 63 Hayley looked around in the strange new area she was in. "Thomas!" she called. "Where'd you go?" A black cat walked by her. It brushed against her leg. The cat hissed at her and ran away. "How'd a cat get in here?" "She came with me," said a woman dressed in witch attire. She walked up to Hayley and shook her hand. "My name's Lela, Lela Noble." Hayley winced and retracted her hand. It had five small scratches on it, each mark bleeding. "Oh sorry, you didn't know yet. I'm here to kill you." "What?" Hayley hit her backwards with a barrier. "Ow!" yelled Lela. "Sick 'em Blair!" The cat walked up to Hayley and growled. "A cat," said Hayley. "Really?" The cat grew. It became approximately the size of the panther that attacked her and Thomas several years ago. Its appearance became more feral, and its collar and witch's hat grew to compensate for its new size. "Oh." "If it gets really bad dear I'll step in," said Lela, "if that mean girl starts hurting you too badly, I'll hurt her back!" The cat swiped its large claws at Hayley. She brought up a barrier, stopping its attack. "Good thing I've gotten more powerful since the last time I ran into one of these things." She pushed the barrier back, forcing back Blair as well. Before moving back too far, Blair moved out of the way of the barrier, and charged Hayley again. "No Weak Spots!" A barrier was erected, covering everywhere around her. The cat lunged again, but was unable to claw through the barrier. "What's the problem kitty? Can't get through?" taunted Hayley. "Alright Blair," said Lela, "I think it's about time to show her just how powerful you are. Beast Enhancement: Body!" The claws on the cat elongated, and she grew even more in size. The barrier began to crack. "Oh crap." Before the barrier cracked, Hayley walked to the side and let down the barrier, causing the cat to fall forward. "Permanent Press!" She blasted it with another barrier, forcing the cat into a wall. Being unable to use its claws, it was completely pinned. "Blair no!" called Lela. "You're going to pay for that!" "How so," replied Hayley smugly, "your cat's pinned down, so she can't fight." "Blair return to me!" Blair shrunk in size, giving her enough space to escape the barrier and run over to Lela. She scooped her up in her arms and began petting her. "There, there I won't let that mean lady hurt you anymore." Blair began purring. "She was stronger than I thought. Beast Enhancement Magic probably won't be enough, and I don't want her hurting you anymore, you're so precious to me. I'm so used to you killing anything that's a problem. Fusion should do the trick." They were enveloped in a blue light. Hayley shielded her eyes. When the light dissipated in the place of Lela and Blair was a woman with black fur covering her body, whiskers, and yellow eyes. She had long claws and prominent canines. "It took me a while to find a compatible creature to fuse with. Now prepare to die!"